Ram
Description Neptunia vs Rosenkreuzstilette! One year has passed since both Zero, and Grolla fought to the death, but now a bigger threat has entered the city, and help is needed, but Hunter HQ has no units to back them up. Thankfully, a ragtag group is helping out HQ, with two units to help them out. Will Ram & Rom (The two units representing good) FINALLY impress Blanc after all the annoyance they give to her, or, will the Black Nuns: Lecht & Rink Refraktia prove even a materialized shadow for a twin can kill even GODS? Prologue Announcer: Ladies & Gentlemen, Humans & Reploids alike. It has come with great news that after one year of pain, and suffering, that we found our champions who will help us defeat the Black Cross Menace. They are experts at their own Magical ability, and have fought many before them. Their names are... Ram: Rom! Let's kick these guy's butts! Rom: Y-yes, Ram! Audience Member1: ARE YOU OUT OF OUR MINDS?! You're letting a little girl duo fight for us?! This won't do! Announcer: Fear not my friend. We have placed hidden cameras all across Gamindustri watching their training at work! (Screen shows Ram & Rom as White Sisters vs Neptune & Nepgear as Purple Heart/Purple Sister Respectively.) Announcer: Their Practice Sessions as Mages Surpass even Swordswomen... (Screen then switches to Ram & Rom vs Noire as Black Heart.) Announcer: They can fight Goddesses without becoming one! And Win! (Screen then switches to Blanc) Announcer: We even asked the CPU of Lowee herself, Blanc about her thoughts of the situation at hand. Blanc: Sure, my sisters are indeed a menace on my behalf, but if that's the case for me, it should also be the case for whoever they will be fighting for Lowee. I, therefore allow my younger sisters to fight whatever the Black Cross Menace is. Announcer: That's all, people. I will now accept some questions... Audience: (Inaudible Whispering) Audience Member2: I have one, what if the Black Cross Menace are more powerful than deities? (To be continued in the DEATH BATTLE...) Interlude Wiz: Last time on DEATH BATTLE, Zero, and Grolla Seyfarth both fought to the point of a tie. Sometime after, The Black Cross Menace hacked into Hunter HQ, while it is exposed. In this episode, two sets of Twins will fight to the bitter end as they ask the question: Which tag team will win out? Boomstick: Will it be Ram & Rom, CPU Candidates of Lowee? Wiz: Or will it be Lecht & Rink Refraktia, Technically one child with a shadow so real, it can be felt by others? Boomstick: This May go down in history as the greatest tag team fight in history! He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out which team would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Ram & Rom Lecht & Rink Refraktia Wiz: After Iris' first two defeats against Spiritia Rosenberg, and Grolla Seyfarth, Iris was indeed STILL alive and well, and RKS knew this. Worse, a new organization was made to hunt down members of RKS for the army of the Orthodox Church despite hypocritically being Magi themselves. Boomstick: Schwarzkreuz! Black Cross! These guys mean trouble for RKS! Fearsome, to the point of burning the bitch! Flo: I swear to you, the name your price tool ISN'T WITCHCRAFT!! Some random guy: BURN THE WITCH!!! Boomstick: eh-heh... Yeah... She got served alright... Wiz: But one member, Lecht Refraktia, prefers to stay inside with her dark secret. She has a shadow twin named Rink, who definitely is more outgoing than her actually alive sister, but still has to watch her like she does to her, and vice versa. Boomstick: Damn, she must be depressed if she's that reclusive. Wiz: Well, Rink is with her, so she is never lonely. Boomstick: Anyways, Lecht, and Rink fight as a team, and share the ability called: Falschegestalt, AKA False Shadow, goddammit Japan, what's with you and German anyways, is Japanese not enough for you? Wiz: That's Just a theme for this game... Falschegestalt is able to create that Shadow Twin Lecht is able to share her problems with. In fact, this Shadow Twin IS SO REAL, IT IS MORE THAN JUST A FIGMENT OF LECHT'S PRETEND WORLD, IN FACT, BECAUSE IT CAN THINK, FEEL EMOTION, AND EVEN LEARN, IT IS VERY MUCH AS REAL AS ANYBODY ELSE IS! Lecht: 「み、見切らないで下さい…」 ("Mi, mikiranaide kudasai...") ("Pl-please do see through this...") '' '''Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! It's THAT REAL?!' Wiz: And you thought Ragna's Azure Grimoire was a fake. Rachel LIED to you. In addition, that's NOT Falschegestalt's only ability. Boomstick: WHAAAAAT?!? DEATH BATTLE Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Tag Team